Harbingers
Also known as the Five Clan Gang, the Horseman Gang or the Apocalypse Coven, the Harbingers are a dangerous cult that believe that the end of the world was drawing close and the emergence of beings such as neos, alts and cybrids, as well as magic users signaled the end times. They are one of the primary enemies of VALER and S.T.A.R. Force. History Believed to have actually come about in the 90's with the emergence of the War Fight Club in New York City and the totally separate formation of the strange Pestilence Club that actually believed sickness was divinity in action, but on the surface fronted as a pest-control company that produced their own chemicals. While the two gangs clashed, they were soon brought to common ground when a businessman by the name of Jesús Amor claimed they were part of a bigger prophecy of the endtimes, and that his own 'sect' of the gang, Conquistador Enterprises represented the original horsemen of Conquest. Jesús promised a safehouse to all his allies and later the sects of Famine and Death were conceived as word of the prophecy spread, by the 2010's the Harbingers' activity started to be noted across the US and in Europe too. Composition Representing the Four Horsemen of War, Pestilence Famine and Death, the 'fifth' was a representation of the original horsemen of Conquest, of which oversaw and mediated the four other sects of the gang. The concept of searching for "effigies" as leaders of each sect was a priority, and many believed superpowered individuals could be effigies to their sects with the correct type of power that represented each sects namesake; for example a neo with the ability to manipulate disease would be an effigy of Pestilence. * Conquest: The 'oversect' of the four other sects, Conquest was controlled by Jesús Amor as part of his liquidation company Conquistador Enterprises, although not superpowered himself, he believed that, being the one to pull together the sects, he was already an effigy of Conquest, his company liquidated other companies and made massive profits selling on property and resources. Some of the other sect members believed that he should look for a true powered effigy, and many suggest Zeroth, but Jesús commented that he and Zeroth had supposedly already spoken about the opportunity of becoming the Effigy of Death and refused, which some who research Zeroth found unusual as he preached similar apocalyptic and new-world order spiel. Conquest, as the oversect of the Harbingers gets to divvy out money and resources from Jesús' fortune and those who follow the oversect directly are all Conquistador employees, the other sects, in turn are expected to adhere to certain rules regarding secrecy and being careful in gaining territory from other 'normal' gangs and integrating into society. the sect of War had the most trouble with this, but Amor believed that even those as destructive and violent as the Followers of War had a place in their new society. * War: '''Starting as little more than a fight club that became a biker gang, War clashed with Pestilence as a rival gang who, curiously they called 'the clean gang' due to their use of cleaning chemicals and pest-control front, although the Pestilence Club conducted chemical and even biological research in secret. Small clashes happened with the gangs for months before Jesús united the two. The War sect now owns fronts in firearms, blade shops and garages, as well as supporting boxing matches, with it's members of current or ex-military backgrounds or just known for being particularly violent. Recently many War followers have been seeing Volt as a possible effigy of their sect. * '''Pestilence: An unusual 'gang' that started off as a group of pest-control people with one very strange idea; that disease and infection are some kind of natural or divine intervention; some of these group members were in the chemical business, others were interested in biology and later members did include doctors and nurses. Despite their name many Pestilence followers are germophobes and themselves very clean, claiming to know the difference between those who should be healthy and those who should't be, to the point where their current leader Darla Sobek, herself a doctor, chemically treats her skin and hair. * Famine: The Famine sect were thought to have come about when word got out about Amor's plans, the group were greedy, some of them businesspeople associated with Conquistador, some of them politicians. * '''Death: '''Perhaps the most feared of the sects, the Death Sect are a group of undertakers, morgue and crypt-workers who often have close ties with who are directly affiliated with various mafias; they know how to get rid of a body or seven. Category:Cults Category:Terrorists Category:Organisations